


personal cheerleader

by aircherub



Series: Chalex Week (2020) [7]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Mild Smut, alex knows how to make his boy happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aircherub/pseuds/aircherub
Summary: Chalex Week, Day 7: Alex can't make it to Charlie's football game but he more than makes up for it.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Week (2020) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851778
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Chalex Week 2020





	personal cheerleader

**Author's Note:**

> last one! i hope you guys enjoy this <3

Charlie will admit that he was pretty bummed out that Alex couldn’t make it to his game but he completely understood. Alex didn’t like sports to begin with and he didn’t want to be the reason his boyfriend was missing classes just to sit on the packed bleachers to watch a football game. His boyfriend had already made it to the majority of his games and he always made it clear that it wasn’t a necessity, just a bonus, when he looked out at the stands and saw Alex’s smiling face amongst the crowd.

They had won the game. Adrenaline was still coursing through Charlie when he was sitting in the front seat of Luke’s truck, driving back to his house. They were all going to a party, Charlie excluded, since Alex had said he wanted to facetime him the second he got home after the game and Charlie had no complaints about skipping a party to talk to his boyfriend.

Charlie’s dad was out for the weekend on a business trip, so he had the house completely to himself. He was going to ask Alex if he wanted to drive up from Berkley tomorrow to spend the weekend with him later as they facetimed and he wanted the other boy to say yes because even though they had spent the last weekend together, he _really_ missed Alex.

“You sure your boy can’t wait a few more hours?” Diego asked from the backseat as they rolled up to Charlie’s driveway. “You’ll still be up for phone sex with a couple drinks in you.”

“Shut up!” Charlie yelled, reaching back to swat at Diego but his seat belt restrained him from actually hitting him. He could feel his cheeks heat up. “We aren’t gonna have phone sex!”

Charlie didn’t wait for what was most definitely going to be a teasing response. As soon as the truck stopped, he unbuckled his seat belt, grabbed his bag and got out of the vehicle. He could hear the rambunctious laughter coming from the car and sent a half-hearted middle finger behind him as he unlocked the front door and entered his house.

As he rushed up the stairs and opened his bedroom door, he already had his phone out in his hand, his finger hovering over the ‘facetime’ button on Alex’s contact. He dropped his bag on the floor, looking up briefly to his bed and his phone immediately slipped from his lax hand.

“Hi, Charlie.” Alex said simply.

Simply. As if he wasn’t sitting on Charlie’s bed, leaning back on his hands and displaying his lean body, covered up only with the Liberty Tigers cheerleading uniform that Charlie had seen at the countless games he was a part of. Alex, on his bed wearing a cheerleader uniform as if this was just a normal, everyday thing.

“Holy shit.” Was all that Charlie could say. He took in the sight before him. His eyes trailing up Alex’s body, starting at the white, thigh high socks that led to the dark blue skirt. A good portion of Alex’s pale thighs on display and all Charlie wanted to do was leave dark, bruising marks over the flawless skin. The top of the cheerleader costume worked to highlight both the slight curves of Alex’s hips and waist and his toned biceps.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Alex said, standing up and walking the few steps separating him from Charlie to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck. Charlie’s hands immediately went to hold Alex’s waist, his ring and pinky finger pressing against the warm skin of his sides that were now exposed from Alex leaning up. “Since I couldn’t cheer you on at the game, I thought I could be your personal cheerleader for tonight.” 

“Holy shit.” Charlie said again, his hands sliding up the top half of the cheerleading costume. Alex shivered at the feeling, one of his hands moving up the back of Charlie’s neck, settling to tangle his fingers in his short hair and pressing his body closer to Charlie’s. “You’re so beautiful.”

Alex didn’t even try to hide the smile that formed on his face at the compliment. He had put in a lot of effort and pushed down a lot of embarrassment to pull this off. Going through the painful process of asking Zach to use his position as a coach of the team to sneak a uniform in Alex’s size and having to face the very knowing and smug look Zach gave him when he went to pick it up, the loud laugh he had been given when he told Zach to ‘ _not mention a word of this to Charlie_ ’. He shaved his legs, which took a lot longer than he thought it would but he didn’t cut himself and at least his legs are nice and smooth now. Alex even put on a light layer of mascara to accentuate his already long eyelashes and make his blue eyes look even brighter and he knew Charlie would appreciate that a lot.

“You not gonna kiss me?” Alex asked coyly, looking up at Charlie through his eyelashes and the sharp intake of air proved that he did indeed appreciate it _a lot_.

Charlie did kiss him, a slow and gentle kiss and Alex’s eyes fluttered shut as he tugged lightly on Charlie’s hair, smiling against his lips when Charlie let out a small moan. They broke apart for a second, Charlie’s fingers moving to outline the top of the skirt, making their way around Alex’s hip and down the curve of his ass over the skirt. Alex let out a quiet whimper as Charlie connected their lips again, open mouthed and Charlie quickly dominated the kiss.

“You taste sweet.” Charlie said as they pulled away, slightly out of breath.

“I was hungry, ate some of the chocolate you stash in your bedside drawer.” Alex smiled cheekily, looking all too pleased with himself. Charlie just huffed out a laugh in response, sounding disbelieving and so fond because if anyone had told him he would one day have Alex Standall, eating chocolate on his bed while wearing a cheerleading outfit he would’ve thought they were completely out of their minds but it’s the truth and he really loved this boy so much.

“I love you so much.” Charlie smiled, leaning back down to kiss Alex. His hands moved to the back of Alex’s thighs, tapping his fingers against him and Alex got the hint immediately, tightening his arms around Charlie’s neck and jumping up so Charlie was holding him off the ground. Charlie carried them to the bed, dropping Alex down on his back and quickly moving to kneel in between Alex’s bent legs. He pushed the skirt up, chastely kissing up and down the pale expanse of Alex’s thighs, not biting or sucking marks into just yet but as a promise of what was to come. He relished in the way Alex whimpered and tugged hard on Charlie’s hair when he got too close but still too far from his cock. Charlie didn’t give him what he wanted, instead he just pulled back up, looking down at his boyfriend’s rumpled outfit and the look of pure anticipation on his face.

“So, my big, strong, quarterback boyfriend.” Alex joked, a happy grin on his face as he looked up at Charlie. “What are you gonna do with me now?”

“We have the whole night.” Charlie smirked, leaning over Alex’s body to nip and bite his neck teasingly. Charlie pulled back, locking his eyes with Alex’s. “I’m sure I can think of a few things we can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> well that's it!! this was super fun, although a bit scary to do haha. i hope you all enjoyed my fics throughout the week and, as always, kudos and comments are appreciated and if you have any prompts that you wanna see just drop them in the comments and i'll do a small fic with them!! thank you all for reading <3


End file.
